


Dreams

by BloodErroR



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Tim Drake, Boys Kissing, Domestic Fluff, Dreams, Explicit Sexual Content, Explosions, Fluff and Smut, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Jason Todd-centric, Jason is Whipped, Kissing, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, POV Jason Todd, Pining, Protective Damian Wayne, Resolved Sexual Tension, Rough Kissing, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Sexy Tim Drake, Smut, Tim Drake is Red Robin, Top Jason Todd, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Wet Dream, no beta we die like men, no beta we die like robins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:08:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23103727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodErroR/pseuds/BloodErroR
Summary: Once it's a chance, twice is a coincidence and third time is a pattern. Rather a problem, at least for Jason.He hadn't been surprised the first time it happened, if he was honest with himself he could have seen that coming, given how betrayed and blessed equally he felt when he returned to Gotham and couldn't look away from Tim Drake.But one thing was dreaming about fucking Tim couple of times and other was dream's world reminding him every night about the sexual and romantic unresolved tension between them.He just wanted to explode things, dammit.
Relationships: Tim Drake & Jason Todd, Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Comments: 9
Kudos: 359





	Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Hello,
> 
> this is my first fanfic in this fandom and this ship, and I'm a little nervous, but I really like Jaytim and I started to write again after years thanks to them and the amazing works I found here! Before reading this I just want to say that English it's not my first language and I don't have a beta reader, so please forgive me if I have errors, I'm really trying and ready to improve!
> 
> Thank you ~

The first time it happened, Jason was not really surprised.

It was, in a certain way, but if he was honest with himself it was something that he could have been expected. Especially considering how his eyes had been glaring almost instinctively toward the object of his desires and the events that have been occurred in the recent months since his return to Gotham.

At the beginning he was not even aware of what and who was dreaming exactly, but the dream was recreating slowly in a haze which seemed to have darkened his surroundings.

The world had gone off around him and his partner, he didn’t know where he was or if he should worry about whether the bed in which he was, was his or not, but he doesn’t care at all and if the owner of the room doesn’t care about the clothes scattered around the room, he neither. Especially when he just wanted to feel more of the sensations the other body just gave him at his mercy, his warmth, his movements and how they melt on the sheets enjoying the carnal act.

It was desperate, impatient, brutal, how they attacked the other, how they felt and swung their bodies in sync seeking their own pleasure. And as their hands caressed firmly each extension of available skin, lips met with passion in deep and impatient kisses, the temperature rose and the breathing quicken, Jason felt a tug on his chest, a feeling between need and ... relief?

He couldn’t know.

But he wanted more, more, more.

He wanted to leave more hickeys, kisses and licks in that small but muscular body, in that scarred and marked skin, perfect at his eyes. He wanted to feel how the person under him shudder and sigh for his touch, moaning because of their hips rubbing against each other in a pleasant frenzy.

More.

Faster, stronger, more groans, more pleasure. More of everything.

“J-Jason… Jason…”

It was breathed in his ear while strong arms wrapped around his shoulders and a firm leg hooked around his waist. Fingernails raking into his back, that body melting into his touch, making Jason shudder, shake and feel liberated, free, wild.

Slowly he started to know, he knew, he realized it already, who it was and what he wanted from him.

How much time he had been waiting for this?

Feeling hazy, Jason ran his fingers around those abs, touching softly those hickeys he had done willingly and drowning in lust in the way the other mewled. He shoved a hand between their legs desperately to stroke their lengths together and starts a firmly sway, inhaling sharply as listened the other person bite a moan.

God.

How long he wanted to do this?

“Jay!”

He wasn’t sure, but he wants him, he wants him so _so_ much. His whole body was screaming, shaking for him. He wants to mark him, possess him, make him his own, make him scream his name in pleasure again and again until his voice breaks, until he clenches and collapse. Make his brilliant and always perfect brain a complete mess.

Fuck, he wants him.

And without stopping that pleasant swing, he raised the other hand to stroke the black hair that had grown again, so smooth, so soft, pulling it back to expose his neck and sank his teeth to leave a rough bite.

His, all his. For him and nobody else.

He wants to shout it, proclaim it. Because he knew, he already knew.

Whose body was this, who was this person. How much he wants to feel him, ruin him, fuck him deeply and incoherently, scream his name in moans and makes him tremble in ecstasy in the same way he was doing just by listening to him.

Releasing that hair, his hand caress those swollen, red lips, with a clear idea of what he wanted to do next. Which it was immediately understood and put in practice when the other started to suck his fingers as if it were the most succulent dish they had ever seen.

“Oh, shit… You...” Jason couldn’t help to gasp at that sight.

Heat eradicated all rational though and at this point he might think that what ran through his body was pure lava. But his brain was a complete mess when the other opened his eyes, when he saw those damn eyes.

His fucking eyes.

Those baby blue, almost like ice, were given him the most sinful and provocative look Jason had never seen, with that hunger smile on that angel face. A demon in disguise, making him sweat, shaking his whole world from the inside.

“¡Tim!” He cried out almost on the edge of ecstasy. “B-Baby bird... Ti- “

And then he woke up.

Confused, dazed, tangled in the sheets of his security home’s bed and hornier than he remembers ever having been.

“Oh.” He said simply, realizing what had happened.

He could have pretended to be surprised, or think about it, but it was late, he didn’t have to respond to anyone, he was tired, sweaty, his erection needed immediate attention and his brain wasn’t want to think deeply about what the best dream he had in years meant when i was still fresh in his mind.

So, that night Jason decided to live the moment and took care of his problem between his legs.

And if he jacked off thinking about Tim Drake and ended crying out his name in the sheets, well, that’s something nobody had to know.

**~ 0.0 ~**

Nobody had to know, which was fine.

But he knew it, which was wrong.

Not only because Tim is legally his little brother, or the third Robin, or Bruce’s perfect soldier, or Gotham’s golden boy, or the person who he tried to kill several times -almost some success over the years-, or those thousands reasons why Jason knew, really knew, it was a little (just a little) wrong to look at Tim in that way.

No.

It was because now he couldn’t forget about it too.

Because after that dream, it was as if a small switch which had been laid in the dark corners of his twisted mind had been pressed, as if a dam had collapsed and all that thoughts that had been behind it had leaked out of control.

And he couldn’t stop them.

In his poor and useless defense, he couldn’t have stopped them even if he had realized their existence before. How the fuck he would have known that his Babybird would grow up like that? While he was gone, puberty hit Tim Drake with the strength of three angry Banes, and once the kid got rid of Robin’s suit, grew a few inches (two or three maximum), the lifetime training made effect on his body and his young face was no longer similar to a baby seal, the intelligent and lethal Red Robin was born, whose face was pretty even with the black mask on and that red, tight uniform showed every little and important detail -his ass, he is talking about his ass- that neither him nor the rogues in Gotham should stare.

But they did, how could they not? Jason had felt betrayed and blessed equally when he returned Gotham and was welcomed by a greater and an incredibly attractive vision of the little and clumsy boy he tried to kill.

“Got something?” He asked indifferently as he watched Tim navigates databases to find something new about the case they were working together.

Tim’s penthouse was a mess, like always, and the number of cups of coffee scattered around could be considered indecent and dangerous, but at least was comforting to know that all was not perfect and pristine in the boy. And although Jason was desperate at the beginning knowing how live his replacement, he had already reached the point where they had worked so many time together to let him go and resigned to the fact that Alfred was the only one to do such miracles in the family.

“Wait.” Tim said totally concentrated, almost ignoring him.

Well, it’s not personal, he already knows when Tim focus on something he couldn’t stop until it’s finish. He’s like a bloodhound, relentless and stubborn.

But at the same time, it was annoying.

Quite annoying, because Jason has been struggling to control certain thoughts about Tim these days, something difficult when Tim is the most unconscious human being of the earth. He really didn’t seem to notice the way he smelled, how he arched in his seat to pay attention at work, how he bites his lower lip in concentration and his eyes sparkled with determination as his uniform highlight every curve and tight muscle of his firm and small body.

God yes, he’s small. But so dangerous.

Jason likes that, and maybe he’s just whipped, but he was proud for being so perceptive.

_“What if I bite him?”_ He though as he fixed his gaze on Tim’s nape, which was partially covered by his dark hair, but not enough to reveal how much the kevlar suit cover above.

What would be his reaction if he did? If he marked him without any warning and inhale his scent? He would get pissed? Would he look at him with that furious and cold gaze? As much as he likes to tease Timmy because of him reactions, in his dreams he shuddered, moaned and seemed to want more.

But this was not a dream, of course. And consent is sexy too.

Even if he wanted to live that dream so much.

His thoughts were interrupted when those baby blue met his and Tim got up from his seat.

“I have something. Come on, Hood.” He said as diligent as ever and going to get what was left of his uniform.

And while Jason was recovering himself, joking and trying to tease Red Robin a little during the patrol, he pretended with that jerk smile of him not to look at that body and appreciate it in the distance.

Again, his ass.

_“I will get over this.”_ He tried to convince himself as he follows Red Robin across the buildings, ready to kick out some bad guys tonight to get off his frustrations. _“I’m sure.”_

This crush, desire, attraction or whatever he had for Tim now, he will get over it. For sure.

He has to.

**~ 0.0 ~**

He couldn’t.

Moreover, it was worse than ever.

Because in one way to another they had found out that they were a very good team, which means they started to work together more often, and because they were in field together more frequently, they trusted the other more easily. And the more they trusted each other more down were their guard, and the more they lowered their guard, more comfortable were around the opposite. And were comfortable together meant more cases, more fights covering their backs, more dinners in the roofs, more internal jokes, more movie nights on one of their safe house’s couch in pajamas and popcorn, more training together and remove their uniform and mask when they were alone to eat, laugh or talk.

Confidence sucks, Jason was sure.

Especially when that confidence grew up that unresolved sexual tension between them.

Jason knew he wasn’t the only one, it was mutual. Of course he knew it, he had never been so proud of discover something in his life. And because of the time he had been looking at Tim, he ended up noticing how his Babybird looked at him too when he thought he wasn’t attentive.

Discreet glances in the cave’s showers or when they wear off their uniforms, prudent touches in any situation that triggered that electricity around them, a flirt that went noticed by the others, teasing jokes, little blushes of one, fantasies of the other, the constant approach and the change of atmosphere when they were together and into their own world.

_“He knows?”_ Jason asked himself as he looked slightly the guy next to him, trying not to seem too distracted to the film they had chosen to see that night.

Did Tim knew?

What he caused? What his approached caused him?

Now his dreams were more frequent and imaginative, and jerk off his frustrations or kick bad guys was not so effective than before when his mind tells him all nights how good it would be if he grabbed Tim right now, kissed him until he was shivering and whimpering on his lap and fucked him on the couch until he passed out.

Or on the floor.

Or the kitchen counter.

Or the Batcomputer’s board.

Or Bruce’s office desk.

Or even on the bed, he could be traditional sometimes.

It wasn’t healthy to think those things when the object of his apparently now irrepressible sexual libido was right beside him, but lately he also had found himself fantasizing awake and it was that or keep wondering if Tim was aware of what was happening between them.

Because even if he’s still the most unconscious man on earth, he’s the second-best detective in the world. And throughout these months he has come to possess the strange skill to read him like an open book and understand each of his insults and bad jokes.

Without realizing it, he looked at the dark-haired boy again. And what was his surprise when he met Tim’s blue eyes in the process, both looking away as soon as possible, as if they hadn’t caught glaring each other in a needy way.

What was he thinking? Of course Timmy knows, even a dick would realize.

The question is, what will they do about it?

Because they had a rough past and Jason is not exactly a being of light, it’s not the best option for Tim, he’s aware of that. And getting along with Tim didn’t mean he was in good terms with the rest of the bats, and especially these days when he had been receiving several threatening and inquisitive looks from Dick and Bruce because of his constant flirt and tease with Tim-Tam, even a… warning? from the Demon’s spawn accompanied by a pair of batarangs directed to his head.

Precisely, the last was the most surprising, who would say the demon child would be protective over Tim? Life is a ride. Or maybe it was because Damian saw himself as the only being with the right to hurt Tim. What would he know about those two relationship, uh?

But it’s a bad idea, he and Tim, it’s the worst of ideas. Even Jason, who is an expert in bringing out bad ideas, know how bad this idea is.

But then he looks at Tim again, looks how his eyes pretending to be fixed on the screen, his pout, his legs crossed on the couch, his neck and shoulder exposed because of the ridiculously large shirt (wait, it’s his?), his relaxed posture which is slightly turned toward him, his calm expression and his hips.

He thinks about how he could hold him without any effort, lift him and take him wherever he wants to possess him, ride his hands over that figure, rip that shirt and _eat_ him alive. Dear god, Tim would moan, he would scream his name, he would make those crystalline eyes look at him with lust and need while his voice breaks because of pleasure. He wants to discover his weak points, where he had to kiss for a sigh, where he had to lick for a groan, how far he could go, how far he could touch him to drive him crazy. Does his blush just stay on his cheeks? Or it would also lower his neck, his chest? He would know, he would know everything if it happened.

If it happened…

It would be a one-time thing?

No, he wanted more, more.

Their eyes met again and this time nobody looked away. The movie was still playing at the background, the dawn in Gotham was starting behind them, the popcorn’s bowl was forgotten, and the couch was uncomfortable as ever. Jason swallowed hard, Tim settled better into his seat, one sank closer, the other too, their shoulders brushed, and someone stared at the other’s lips, eyes saying something that their mouths couldn’t let out, not yet at least.

Are they sure that sexual tension is the only thing between them?

Of course not, they should also do something about the unresolved romantic tension.

Jason was the one who finally looked away, letting out a sigh.

Because dreaming and fantasizing about fucking Tim was one thing, which didn’t surprise him at first. But dreaming and fantasizing about making love to him, enjoy his body as a lover and kiss him for hours during one of those movie nights without do anything else, was something else, and this surely surprised him.

He will get over it?

Maybe not.

A light weight settled on his shoulder, causing him to stiffen for a second before realizing that it was Tim’s head, who had gathered the courage to slide silently and cling next to his body. Now he could feel his warmth and smell the scent of his shampoo, causing his heart jump and his hand acted on his own to gently embrace the smallest’s back and shoulders, bringing him closer.

Both sighed and relaxed at the touch. Tim closed his eyes and Jay still pretended he was watching the movie.

And he knew.

No, he wouldn’t get over it.

**~ 0.0 ~**

And he didn’t.

Something which he was now quite grateful.

“Look at me.” He ordered in a groan, accelerating his movements. “Tim, look at me.”

The younger was tense beneath him, blushed and arching towards his touch as he accelerated the movement of his fingers inside him, preparing him for what they would do next.

Jason may wonder if this was another dream, he could almost believe it, but he had verified from the start of the night that this was real, it was really happening. The doors were locked, their uniforms scattered on the floor, the sheets rumpled and sweaty and the room smelled of sweat and sex. And nothing could convince him more than Tim at his mercy and his own body quivering in a mixture of pain and heat equally.

Patrol tonight was quiet until an explosion in the port disturbed the usual harmony of Gotham. And the fact the he was innocently and casually walking around there has nothing to do with it, okay? It was pure coincidence.

It was also a coincidence that the explosion catches him close enough (rather fleeing) to blast him and left him a little -just a little- dazed on the ground, and Red Robin was the one closer to the incident. It had not been so much, seriously, he was already standing and ready to go when Red Robin arrived, but apparently he had his coms on and showing his location next to the explosion -something that nobody can prove, we have a deal, Oracle-, and those seconds of silence afterwards worried his Babybird and made everyone think that he could have dead… Again. Jason could have made a bad joke about that, but he couldn’t because Tim had approached to give him one of the most effusive and desperate kiss nobody had given him in his life.

Obviously, he couldn’t miss that opportunity.

Being close to an explosion or not, nothing nor nobody would have stopped Jason to return that kiss harder and roughly. And then another, and another, and another… They went to the closest safe house in a speed which Barry Allen would be proud of, and they entered the room bumping with everything in his path between deeply kisses and impatient hands tearing up their uniforms.

Even if he should, he didn’t think about rest when he finally was in the mattress sharing passionate kisses with Tim as the younger was rubbing on his thigh and murmured in shivers how jerk he was and how he would bring him back to hell if he dare to die again. And, of course, it was impossible to think this was a dream when the same dark-haired boy pinned him in the bed, caressed tenderly every inch of his body, marked him willingly and then made to him literally the best blowjob ever. Jason could have babbled every compliment he knows in any language, but he couldn’t remember because Tim shut up his brain completely with that mouth.

The kiss that followed that was seductively and satisfying, and Jason couldn’t wait more to grab Tim’s ass -finally- to turn them over and lean over his body to whisper on his ear how much he wanted to fuck him, whose response was a sharped smile and a “Okay. And what are you waiting for? An invitation?”

And why they had taken so long to do this?

Hell, if he’d know.

If he had known how good it would be, how precious it would look Tim in his arms, how nice would be his smell, his body, all beyond fantasy. Each kiss was addicting, and every touch felt right, proper. Their connection was latent and the trust between them plus what they had been repressing flooded them, came to light and drowned them in sensations and joy.

His erection was going to explode at any moment if he keeps going like this, and his fingers moved inside Tim to reach that point that would make him whimper incoherently. And still this wasn’t enough, it wasn’t, because as much Jay can enjoy the view, have one of Gotham’s desirable men melting and begging for his touch, listening to those delicious sounds which dreams couldn’t even match, there was something Jason loved much more about Tim and he was trying to hide.

“Fuck Tim, look at me.” He groaned again, removing his fingers inside of him. He had waited enough. “I need to see you.”

Tim, who was hiding his expression against the pillow until now, turned over when Jason’s fingers left him, and the sound of a condom wrapper broke into the room. He was lucky Jason was putting on the protection because he could have cum at that moment just by seeing Tim’s expression flushed and overwhelmed in heat.

When Jason found himself ready, he placed between Tim’s legs and his breath hitched when the smallest hooked his legs around his hips and clung tightly to push him forward. Jay placed his hands over the other’s shoulders and looked at Tim expectantly, a smile began to form on his lips, but doubts started to lurk in the back of his mind. He was sure that Tim wanted him, but he couldn’t help to make sure that his Babybird knew where he was getting into.

Rolling his eyes and flicking his tongue, Tim wrapped his arms around Jay’s neck to pull him down and bend closer to his face, looking him directly into his eyes.

“Jason, if you don’t fuck me right now as you promised you’d do, I will commit a crime.” Jason wasn’t sure when he promised something like that -probably when Tim was absorbing his soul in that blowjob- but he wouldn’t want to break that promise. “I haven’t spent years dreaming about this moment so that now you doubt.”

Jason let out a sigh and nodded, he will ask about “that years” later. Instead, he took a moment to feel their bodies almost fitting perfectly, how good it was to have that small, warm silhouette against him, clinging him with confidence and in a way that he wasn’t allowed anyone in a long time. Jason looked those baby blue for a second, searching for a hint of doubt, and when he couldn’t find any, just smiled genuinely at the affection and lust reflected there.

One of his hand just caressed gently the scar on his Babybird’s neck, that one which he put there when his mind was broken and full of pain and misdirected anger. And when Jason moved to kiss it, Tim just purred in the touch and a little, a shy smile appeared on his face as he led his fingers through his hair.

“You know, you’re not going to get rid of me now.” Jason breathed against his lips, sinking finally into him and melting in the warmth feeling.

“As if I wanted to.” Tim answered him with a radiant, happy smile, demanding later a deep kiss as he settled into his arms, as if that were the place where he belongs to.

It was the closest to an “I love you”, “I know, me too” they would have at this moment, but it’s enough. They don’t need nothing more, they understand each other, and sometimes their actions talks more than words. And they would need much more than a confused Bat-clan to separate them now, so they have much, much time to say it, to love each other properly.

Luckily, they have time now to left behind dream’s world and start living reality together, which is infinitely better at all levels.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, how was that?
> 
> As I said above, this is my first DC and Jaytim fanfic, and I have been years without writing or posting anything. But I have been so excited to post this and nervous at the same time, because I'm still new at the fandom and I don't know if the characterization is okay, plus my little insecurity with the language. But I promise all of this doesn't matter so much, I was so happy writing it, I really enjoyed it and I'm so happy to being back here and I'm ready to know more, learn and improve!
> 
> Thank so much for reading if you do so!!


End file.
